PORNO SUPERSTAR (JJP)
by beng beng max
Summary: Park Jinyoung seorang pekerja kantoran biasa memimpikan pengalaman sex pertamanya dengan idolanya, seorang artis porno gay ternama. Akan kah hal itu terwujud? (JJP/Bnior) (OOC, PWP, AU)


PORNO STAR

Pair: Bnior/JJP

Disclaimer: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga 'Porno Superstar' karya Nanami.

Summary: Park Jinyoung seorang pekerja kantoran biasa memimpikan pengalaman sex pertamanya dengan idolanya, seorang artis porno gay ternama. Akan kah hal itu terwujud?

Warning: OOC, pwp, dirty talk, AU, gak jelas, dan lain-lain

* * *

"A-ah... Def-ah.. nnghh... terush..." Jinyoung berpengangan erat kepada nakas yang ada di depan matanya, bokongnya maju-mundur mengikuti irama hentakkan kejantan laki-laki seksi dibelakangnya yang saat ini sedang tertanam sempurna di dalam bokong sempitnya.

"Ha...harder... mmh..." matanya terlihat sayu dan mengeluarkan beberapa titik air mata, menahan hasrat yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Lidahnya menjilat salivanya yang tertumpah di sekitar bibirnya. Jinyoung sangat menikmati sesi bercinta dengan idola kesayangannya ini.

"Kau sangat sempit sayang" tanpa diketahui Jinyoung, lelaki berwajah tampan dibelakangnya ini menyeringgai mesum dibelakangnya, ia merasa puas akan lubang Jinyoung yang sempit dan berkedut memijat penisnya pelan dan sensual.

"A-aku hampir sam... mmm... phai... ARGHH DEF..." Jinyoung berteriak keenakan akan kejantanan Def yang menyentuh titik nikmatnya dengan akurat. Penis Def yang panjang dan besar itu membuatnya sangat puas.

"Mari bersama sayang..." Def tersenyum dan mengecup pelan rambut Jinyoung.

"Ngh... aku keluar..." Jinyoung mengeluarkan cairannya dengan puas lalu menutup matanya sambil terengah-engah.

Di saat ia membuka matanya ia hanya melihat pintu besar berwarna abu-abu di depan matanya, ia tersenyum miris. Jika kalian berfikir tadi adalah sesi bercinta pasangan Def dan Jinyoung kalian salah besar. Itu hanya ada di dalam angan-angan Jinyoung.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Sebenarnya Park Jinyoung hanyalah seorang laki-laki pekerja kantoran berumur 24 tahun biasa. Setiap hari ia berangkat dan pulang memakai bus, setiap hari bangun pagi lalu memasak sarapannya sendiri, setiap hari membereskan kondominiumnya yang kecil, setiap hari ia akan terus menjadi Park Jinyoung yang hanya seorang pekerja kantoran biasa.

Bisa dibilang ia hanya bekerja dan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari. Di umurnya yang sudah mengijak 24 tahun ini belum terfikir sama sekali untuknya mencari seorang pendamping hidup, bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Kecuali...

"Andai aku bisa menggapaimu Def-ah"

Jinyoung menghela napasnya sambil memandangi poster yang ada di depannya, poster Def, seorang bintang porno gay ternama di korea selatan yang beberapa tahun ini telah mengisi relung hatinya, Def adalah idolanya, Def adalah inspirasinya, Def adalah segalanya untuknya, tapi Def terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai. Dan Jinyoung tahu itu.

Menjadi seorang gay bukanlah perkara yang mudah, ia kerap mendapatkan perlakuan tidak baik dari orang-orang yang mengetahuan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang itu. Disaat masa-masa sekolah Jinyoung kerap menjadi bahan _bully_ -an dan itu yang membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman untuk berdekatan dengan orang-orang. Sehingga ia cenderung menjadi pribadi yang tertutup.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

"Jinyoung-ssi, bisakah aku minta tolong untuk mengambilkan fax dari Kim corp?" Suara Nayeon memecah lamunan kotornya akan Def.

"O-oh.. iya, tentu saja..." Jinyoung berdiri dengan kikuk lalu berjalan mendekati mesin Fax yang tidak terlalu darinya dan mengambil beberapa fax dari Kim corp.

"Ini Nayeon-ssi" Jinyoung memberikan setumpukan tipis surat fax dari Kim corp itu kepada Nayeon.

"Ya, terima kasih Jinyoung-ssi" Nayeon menjauhkan ganggang telfon dari telinganya lalu tersenyum kepada Jinyoung, ia membalas senyuman Nayeon lalu duduk lagi di tempatnya. Tanpa Jinyoung sadari sebenarnya banyak dari karyawati di perusahaannya yang tertarik dengan wajah imutnya walaupun ia sangat kikuk dan sering bersikap _awkward. S_ alah satunya adalah Nayeon yang masih setia diam-diam memandangi Jinyoung tanpa ia ketahui.

Jinyoung menghela nafas saat bokongnya menyentuh bantalan empuk kursi kerjanya. Sejujurnya ia lelah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, hidupnya terlalu biasa saja, sesungguhnya ia tidak mempunyai teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Menurut dirinya sendiri ia adalah orang yang kikuk dan aneh, ditambah lagi ia sering melamun, selera humornya-pun buruk, dalam sehari-pun kata yang ia keluarkan bisa di hitung dengan jari. Sering kali Jinyoung ingin berubah, tetapi rasanya sulit. Jinyoung menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Hari ini adalah satu dari beberapa hari sial Jinyoung di bulan ini. Seperti beberapa minggu lalu kotak bekal makannya tertinggal di kondominiumnya sehingga ia harus merelakan sebagian uang jatah untuk membeli video terbaru Def untuk makan siangnya, lalu sekitar 4 hari yang lalu karena jalannya yang kikuk ia di sangka pencuri oleh seorang ibu-ibu di mini market dekat terminal bus, memang sungguh sangat sial.

Hari ini-pun karena ketiduran di kantor, Jinyoung jadi tertinggalan bus terakhir yang biasanya ia pakai untuk pulang, sehingga ia terpaksa jalan kaki menuju kondominumnya yang kira-kira berjarak 4 km dari kantornya, Jinyoung menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jinyoung berjalan kaki sambil mengumpat kecil di dalam hatinya dan sesekali menendang krikil yang ada di jalanan. Di saat orang-orang bisa berpergian bersama keluarga atau kekasihnya di malam sabtu yang cerah ini, ia malah berjalan kaki sambil menatap orang-orang itu iri. Ia sangat lelah menjadi orang kikuk, ingin rasanya ia mengganti identitas dan kehidupan, ingin rasanya sehari saja ia menjadi orang lain. Ia meruntukki kehidupannya yang sial itu.

"Hei kau punya mata tidak?!" bokong Jinyoung jatuh menyentuh aspal, sepertinya ia baru saja tertabrak seseorang, sungguh sial!

"Selain buta kau juga tuli ya?" laki-laki di depan Jinyoung membentaknya kasar, Jinyoung takut.

"M-maaf.. maafkan aku tu—" ucapan Jinyoung tertahan saat melihat wajah laki-laki yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mematung dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" laki-laki di depanya mengerenyit bingung, Jinyoung masih terdiam.

"Dasar aneh" Laki-laki itu-pun beranjak dari depan Jinyoung dengan muka masam sampai tiba-tiba ia merasa lengannya di tahan oleh dua tangan kecil.

"K-kau Def kan? A-aku Park Jinyoung! Aku fans-mu!" Laki-laki itu menatap Jinyoung bingung.

"A-aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak video pertamamu Def!" Jinyoung tersenyum girang karena bertemu sang idola.

"Wow.. wow.. mungkin kau sa—" laki-laki itu menepis tangan Jinyoung yang ada di lengannya.

" **KU MOHON TERIMALAH TUBUHKU YANG MASIH VIRGIN INI!** " ucap Jinyoung sambil membungkuk di depan laki-laki yang ia percaya adalah Def. Sedangkan laki-laki yang diyakini bernama Def ini kaku terdiam, masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi di depannya.

"Apa ini semacam jebakan? Apa di sini ada kamera?"

" BUKAN! Ini bukan tipuan...a-aku tahu ini mungkin lucu, tapi aku ingin melakukan sex pertamau dengan orang yang ku idolakan..." wajah Jinyoung memerah, ia menundukkan wajahnya was-was, takut Def tidak mau.

"Angkat kepala-mu." Ucap (laki-laki yang Jinyoung yakini) Def memerintah, lalu Jinyoung mendongkakkan kepalanya.

Laki-laki dengan surai kehitaman itu menatap mata Jinyoung denga matanya yang tajam (walaupun kecil) itu dalam dalam, mencari kebohongan di mata Jinyoung, namun yang terlihat hanyalah mata polos Jinyoung. Lalu ia melepas kaca mata yang setia bertengger di hidung kecil Jinyoung. Sedikit terpesona oleh pancaran polos mata Jinyoung.

"Ya.. lagipula aku sedang punya waktu kosong, kenapa tidak." Def menyeringgai, Jinyoung tersenyum senang.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Jinyoung mengencangkan tali bathrobe putihnya, ia duduk dengan gelisah, ia pun sangat tegang. Ia sangat senang bisa berdua di satu ruangan dengan idolanya, dan beruntungnya lagi sebentar lagi ia bisa meraskan sex-nya dengan sang idola. Wajahnya memanas, ia malu. Beberapa kali ia juga menampar-nampar dan mencubit pipinya sendiri, ia masih tidak percaya akan semua ini.

Jinyoung meremas tangannya sendiri, jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia merasa sangat beruntung. Suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi-pun menambah ketegangannya, sekarang Def sang idolanya sedang mandi, dan ia sendiri yang sudah mandi duluan menunggu Def dengan gelisah.

"Oh tuhan.. apakah ini mimpi?" ucap Jinyoung dalam hati sedangkan dirinya sendiri masih mencubit-cubit pipinya sendiri.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan tubuh atletis Def yang hanya tertutupi handuk di bagian pinggangnya, sedikit tetes tetes air berjatuhan di badan seksinya, Jinyoung tercengang, terpesona melihat tubuh Def yang sekarang terpampang jelas di mukanya.

"Jadi sekarang aku sudah selesai mandi." Def mendudukkan dirinya di kasur putih hotel yang sekarang sedang mereka tempati.

"Mau mencoba **menghisapnya?** " Def menunjuk selangkangannya sendiri, Jinyoung rasanya ingin pingsan.

"I-iya!" Jinyoung mendekatkan dirinya kepada selangkangan Def, sedangkan Def membuka handuknya sendiri.

Jinyoung terperangah melihat kejantanan Def yang sekarang terpampang bebas tepat di depan matanya, rasanya seperti mimpi, dan jika ini mimpi-pun dia tidakk ingin terbangun.

Jinyoung mulai menyentuh kejantanan Def dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan rasa hangat menyerang indra perabanya, Jinyoung tersenyum kecil lalu memasukkan penis Def kedalam mulutnya.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Setelah sekitar 15 menit Def membiarkan Jinyoung mengulum penisnya ia-pun menjauhkan Jinyoung dari selangkangannya.

"Sudah cukup, hisapanmu buruk." Mendengar itu Jinyoung pun merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf... itu mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kali aku melakukannya" Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya kurasa ini sudah cukup ereksi. Tapi karena ini adalah pertama kalimu tidak mungkin kan aku memasukkan Penisku ke lubangmu"

"T-tidak apa-apa Def. Aku sudah siap!" Jinyoung mendongkakkan kepalanya

"Kau yakin?" Def membuat muka bertanya dan Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Asal ada pelumas pasti aku bisa! Ku mohon!" ucap Jinyoung tersenyum lebar sambil setengah berteriak memohon kepada lelaki di depannya.

"Baiklah.." Def mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengambil kondom serta pelumas, dan menyuruh Jinyoung untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

Sesudah memasang kondom dan memberi pelumas kepada penisnya sendiri, Def memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Jinyoung yang sekarang sedang berbaring.

"Pegang pundakku" Def mengalungkan tangan Jinyoung sambil tersenyum, lalu melebarkan kedua paha Jinyoung.

"Tenang, ini akan terasa sedikit sakit" Def sudah siap memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Jinyoung.

"I-iya..." Jinyoung tersenyum gugup. Hatinya berteriak senang. Sesakit apapun jika itu dengan Def pasti ia akan selalu senang.

"Oke..." Def mulai memasukkan penisnya.

*beberapa saat kemudian*

"AH AH AH! DEF SAKIIIIT!" Jinyoung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tenang! Tenang! Kau ini berisik sekali sih!" ucap Def sambil menahan kedua kaki Jinyoung

"Tapi ini benar benar sakit Def! ARGHHH!" Jinyoung menahan sakit sampai ingin menangis, rasanya jauh berbeda saat holenya di masuki oleh jarinya sendiri.

"Def Def! Berhenti sebentar ini sangat sakit!" Jinyoung mengaduh kesakitan sampai menangis, Def mulai jengah.

"Kau itu sangat berisik ya? Lagipula siapa itu Def? Jika kau ingin panggil namaku panggil saja Jaebum!" seru Def di depan muka Jinyoung yang masih berbaring.

"e-eh?" Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa itu nama aslimu? Apakah Def adalah stage name-mu?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa orang yang bernama Def itu sangat mirip denganku? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya" Jaebum tersenyum mencemooh ke arah Jinyoung.

"Kau. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Bukankah kau adalah Def?" Jinyoung mulai sedikit geram.

" **Bukan. Idiot.** " Laki-laki itu menyeringgai puas di depan wajah Jinyoung.

XOXO

Setelah mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu bukanlah idolanya Jinyoung-pun membrontak kepada laki-laki itu. Tapi kekuatan laki-laki itu lebih besar daripada Jinyoung sehingga berujung dengan Jinyoung yang pasrah di 'tunggangi' oleh laki-laki itu. Sejujurnya Jinyoung sangat kesal dengan dengan laki-laki itu, dan sampai senin esoknya daerah pinggang Jinyoung masih sakit dan susah berjalan.

Di saat malam itu saat sesudah mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Jinyoung laki-laki itu-pun memutuskan untuk mandi, dan saat itu di manfaatkan Jinyoung untuk segera lari dari laki-laki itu, jika ia tidak lari saat itu ia tidak tahu lagi akan se-sakit apa badannya hari ini. Di malam itu Jinyoung merasa sangat menyedihkan dan konyol, belum lagi pernyataan "Terimalah tubuhku yang masih virgin ini" yang sangat menggelikan, jika satu permintaannya bisa dikabulkan maka rasanya ia ingin mati saja detik itu juga.

" Jinyoung-ssi, ada apa denganmu? Seharian ini kau melamun?" Hwang Chansung—seniornya di kantor atau bisa juga di sebut atasannya—membuyarkan lamunan Jinyoung.

"Mmm... tidak apa-apa S-sunbae..." Jinyoung tersenyum kikuk lalu senyumannya dibalas oleh Chansung.

"Ini berkas yang sudah ku tanda tangani sekarang kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu" Chansung menaruh tumpukkan berkas di depan Jinyoung.

"Baiklah saya permisi.." Jinyoung mengambil berkas itu dan bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan Chansung.

"Oh iya, hari ini sepupuku akan mulai berkerja disini, aku mohon kerjasamanya ya Jinyoung" Chansung tersenyum sesaat dan Jinyoung membalas senyumannya dengan kikuk sambil membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan Chansung.

Saat keluar dari ruangan Chansung, Jinyoung mendengar ada sedikit ribut-ribut di lobby lantai kantornya, karena penasaran ia-pun berjalan mendekati keramaian itu, tapi tak ia sadari ia tertabrak oleh seseorang dan berkas-berkas yang tadi ditanda tangani oleh Chansung-pun jatuh.

Sambil menghela napasnya Jinyoung-pun berjongkok dan memunguti berkas-berkas itu. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, saat ia berjongkok, pinggangnya jadi 1000x lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Rasanya semenjak kejadian itu, ia jadi sangat sial.

Umpatan kesal Jinyoung yang sedari tadi ia serukan di dalam hati terhenti saat ia melihat sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna kecoklatan muncul di depan matanya, entah menganapa ia-pun mengangkat wajahnya bermaksud melihat wajah dari sang empunya sepatu itu.

"Hei semua dengarkan, Ini adalah sepupu-ku yang mulai hari ini akan berkerja disini, Im Jaebum" Jinyoung membelalakkan matanya.

"Kumohon bantuannya semuanya" Jaebum menundukkan badannya lalu tersenyum, sementara Jinyoung berteriak dalam hati, bukan berteriak kegirangan tentu saja.

Semua orang di lantainya mulai menyalami Jaebum dan berkenalan dengannya, sedangkan Jinyoung hanya diam terpaku, kakinya seperti habis disemen, napasnya-pun menjadi berat, ia rasa ia akan benar benar mati setelah ini.

"Hei Jinyoung-ssi, cepat kemari dan ucapkan selamat datang kepada Jaebum-ssi" teriak Jonghyun membuyarkan Jinyoung, dan tanpa sadar ia-pun mendekati Jaebum.

"Perkenalkan Jaebum, namanya Park Jinyoung. Dia memang agak kikuk tapi dia orang yang baik" tutur Chansung kepada Jaebum. Semantara Jaebum hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Tolong bantuannya Park Jinyoung-ssi" ucap Jaebum sambil tersenyum yang condong menyeringgai(yang sialnya tampan).

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Ucap Jaebum setengah berbisik, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jinyoung.

"Kemarin kau sudah berani-beraninya kabur dariku. Sebaiknya kau bersiap sekarang Park Jinyoung-ssi" bisik Jaebum yang di selingi tiupan di telinga Jinyoung yang membuat Jinyoung bergidik.

"e-eh... JINYOUNG-SSI KAU KENAPA?!" pekik histeris seorang karyawati, Jinyoung pingsan.

TBC

Hai.. balik lagi nih setelah vakum bikin ff, udah gitu ceritanya sama lagi Cuma di remake doang HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEH.

Sebenernya aku sudah merencanakan untuk post chapter 2 ff ini, tapi gimana? Apa dilanjut ke kaisoo juga atau di JJP ini saja? Omong-omong ada ff lain ku yang kalian suka ga? Nanti kalau luang aku lanjut deh heehehe.

Tolong Reviewnya ya? Karena review kalian sangat berarti. Thanks semuanya~


End file.
